


3:56 AM

by deadfvrst



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfvrst/pseuds/deadfvrst





	3:56 AM

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around what you mean by you blew up your kitchen, where are you now?", Ryan's voice isn't annoyed, but it isn't necessarily interested either.

Brendon swears under his breath before answering, juggling an armful of boxes through the door, phone perched between his shoulder and ear, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose just distractingly enough. The boxes go tumbling before he even feels it coming, and this time the audible "Fuck!" isn't under any breath anywhere.

"What was that?", and now Ryan's interested, maybe even concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just— can I come over?", he sighs in defeat.

"Yeah, that's fine."

—

"I forgot soy sauce, so I went to the convenience store literally three seconds down the road and when I came back the stove was black and the sprinklers were running and I didn't know what to do, man, it was so scary.", they're sitting on the couch in Ryan's basement watching a VHS tape recording of The Land Before Time.

"Sounds like it, salvage anything?", Ryan hands over the bowl of comfort-popcorn.

"Most of it, yeah. But I'm getting evicted for the second time in 18 months."

"Wow, you suck."

"Yeah," Brendon leans his head against Ryan's shoulder.

"You could live here? It's not much, but, I've been thinking about renting out that other room, or something."

"Yeah," Brendon burrows in further.

"Okay."


End file.
